I'm Sorry
by AnimeWolf56
Summary: short edxroy oneshot. i own nothing


Ed stormed into Central Command with a scowl on his face. He saw Hawkeye pick up her bag to leave. She was the last to leave before Mustang from their unit. She gave a welcoming smile and told Ed not to break anything as she walked out the door.

Still scowling, Ed kicked open the door to Mustang's office with a yell. "Hey! I got your damn report Colonel Bastard!" Ed paused when he noticed that Mustang wasn't behind his desk. Ed heard the door close and the click of the lock. He whirled around to see Mustang in front of the door. "Why'd you lock the door?"

Mustang strode forwards and took the report from Ed's hands. Instead of reading it, the older man merely tossed it aside. Ed's golden orbs followed the report before looking at the older alchemist, confusion and slight fear flashed in his eyes.

"C...colonel?"

"I'm sorry Ed, but I just can't stop myself anymore. I'm sorry." And with those words, Mustang grabbed Ed and claimed his mouth with his own. Ed tried to struggle, but he was powerless against the raven haired man. Planting hungry kisses on Ed's mouth, Mustang slowly drove Ed back towards his desk.

When they reached the desk Ed's hands gripped its edge. He was panting heavily and despite everything, Ed could feel his lust rising. With hunger in his eyes Mustang pulled off Ed's shirt, leaving him bare-chested. Simply by rubbing them, Mustang soon had Ed's nipples hard and erect. Mustang them picked Ed up and deposited him on the desk and began to kiss him again.

Ed gave a weak struggle but to no avail. His body was screaming at him, telling him to give in. His breath caught in his throat as Mustang pulled off his pants and boxers. With a smirk, Mustang began to stroke Ed's quickly hardening member.

Mustang went down onto his knees and began to lick Ed's penis. Ed gave a gasp and began to moan slightly. Smirking again, Mustang took Ed's length into his mouth and began to move his head back and forth, all the while licking and sucking. Ed let out more moans and grasped Mustang's hair as he moved.

Mustang took his mouth away from Ed's quivering penis and kissed his way back up to Ed's mouth. He then surprised Ed by pulling him off the desk and turning him around so that Ed now faced the desk. Unsure, Ed rested his hands on the desk. Mustang licked up Ed's spine and he let out a low moan.

Ed yelped as he felt Mustang shove a finger into his anus. He yelped again when the second finger was inserted and was giving painful gasps when the third entered him. However, as time passed the fingers became more and more pleasurable. Ed felt disappointed when they were suddenly removed. His golden eyes widened when he heard the sound of a belt being undone and the rustle of clothing. He felt something press up against his hole. Mustang's penis moved around his hole, teasing him. Ed couldn't help it. He let out a low groan.

"Royyyy..." Ed then let out a painful yell as he felt Roy enter him. "AH!" Roy slowly pushed more of himself into Ed and he gripped Ed's hips before he started to slowly rock his body back and forwards. As he felt Ed adjust, Roy began to pick up the speed. His breath came in short gasps as Ed moaned under him.

Roy felt his penis hit Ed's prostate and Ed gave a yell. Roy smirked slightly as he rammed Ed's sensitive prostate again and again as Ed yelled.

"AH! AH! ROY! OH GOD! FUCK! MORE ROY! AH!" And Roy was more than happy to oblige. Roy was thrusting as hard and fast as he could. He could feel Ed was close and continued to pump his cock into the blonde.

"AH! ROY! I'M GONNA..!" Before he could finish what he was saying, Ed's hips bucked forwards uncontrollably as he sprayed hot semen all over his superiors desk. He cried out again and again as he orgasmed. Ed felt Roy's hot breath on his back as he moved.

Ed felt Roy grip him painfully hard and he cried out as Roy spilled his seed into the younger man. Panting, Roy pulled out and Ed collapsed onto the desk. Ed tried to stand but his legs collapsed beneath him. Ed lay on the floor, panting. Roy fell to his knees and pulled the young blonde to him. He simply held him and repeated the same thing over and over.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
